


Rocking Back and Forth

by Ravenclaw_333



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hammocks, M/M, Relax - Freeform, Romance, Sleep, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_333/pseuds/Ravenclaw_333
Summary: A hammock was the peferct thing to spend a lazy day on, with no practice or agruments.





	Rocking Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this SUPER short story! I got the idea from a post I saw on Tumblr. Please leave a comment if you want me to write anymore "short feel stories" and leave a comment just for telling me what you guys liked about it.

A hammock was the peferct thing to spend a lazy day on, with no practice or arguments.

Just peace.

That is how Viktor and Yuuri spent their Sunday afternoon.

The weather had just turned warm enough to relax outside, without the fear of freezing to death. 

There was only a handful of clouds in the sky, but not to many for a fear of falling rain. The sky was beginning to turn into its shades of orange and red and purple, the sun making its decent below the horizon. 

The sounds of honking horns and yelling people did not seem to bother the two lovers, relxing in each others arms. Makkachin had tried to get on, but kept getting her paw stuck so she ended up laying under the shade of one of the trees holding the hammock up.

Soft breaths was the only sound that mattered to the two.

Slow rocking was the only movement that mattered to the two.

The warmth of the other was the only thing that mattered to the two.

They lay in the hammock watching the sky paint its colors and telling each other different shapes they see in the clouds.

Viktor had one hand comfortably underneath Yuuri's back, which wrapped around his waist, and the other gently rubbing up and down the arm that rested on top of his. 

Their heads together. 

Yuuri relxed under Viktor's touch. His head slowly falling to Viktor's shoulder, his other arm finding Viktor's hand causing the gentle rubbing to stop. 

Their hands intertwined.

A blanket lay across their legs, blocking out some of the cool air. 

Viktor begins to slowly rock the hammock back and forth, with one of his legs, watching as Yuuri's eye lids close. 

Their lips meet.

Its moments like this that they wonder how they got so lucky.

Its moments like this that they wonder how they got to where they are right now. 

Its moments like this that they wonder how they get to do this when ever they want.

Yuuri is asleep on Viktor's chest before the sun set, missing how red travels the farthest in the sky, but Viktor doesn't care. He missed the sunset too, as he watched Yuuri's face relax and lips part and head finds its place on his chest and his hand so limp. 

When he knows that Yuuri is too deep into sleep to wake up, Viktor does not try to wake him but instead rests his head on Yuuri's and finds his dreams too. 

The rocking slows to a stop.

The two lovers embrace each other, too afraid that if they let go the moment would be just a passing memory.


End file.
